Abused
by RainbowFez
Summary: Chase follows Dauglas, who has been sneeking out of the acadamy every day for months. What he finds enrages him and you can read the rest. Bad review but please read.


So i was thinking about Douglas the other day (by the way I'm really mad at him) [prepare for rant] I hated how Douglas and EVERYONE reacted to MArcus's death. No one cared. He was your friend Adam Bree and Chase. He was still a person Leo. And Douglas! You son of a bitch. No mater how awsome you're hair is I can never forgive you for when you talked about his death like it was just an everyday thing. You made it sound like he was an ant or at most a pet goldfish. Marcus was a wonderful person in a bad situation. He had to work for the love he would never realy recieve. He was a tool. He though of Doglas as his father but to that man he was just a tool... I can go on for a couple more paragraphs but I relize i have to get to my story. [End of rent] Ok... so I hope you like this. I too kout my anger and Doaglas so... Please review.

* * *

Chase watched the security cameras. It was 11:23, he was late. It made Chase nerves. Douglas had only been late three times before. If he had discovered Chase's plan everything was ruined. Chase fidgeted in the chair once again.

He had noticed it a week earlier. After the rebellion he decided it would be best to go through all the security footage. He needed to make sure there were no other rebels. He didn't find any rebels but he did find something. Chase hadn't considered Douglas's behavior suspicious until the fourth time in a row he left. Douglas had been leaving the island at almost exactly 11:00 every night for the last three months. He'd only missed one night. He was hiding something and Chase needed to find out.

He didn't trust the man. Donald was too happy to bring his brother back into the family. But Chase knew he needed to keep an eye on him and it turns out he was right. The bionic boy sighed in relief as the image of Douglas Davenport came onto the screen. Chase immediately grabbed Mr. Davenport's invisibility cloak and flung it around him. He was going to follow Douglas and find out what he was planning.

The two men were rushed into the sea in the tube. Douglas looked perfectly at ease. At least he didn't know Chase was there. Still he should be acting at least a little tense. He was sneaking away from the academy. The tube stopped and the doors opened. Chase jumped out silently and followed the man once again. Douglas didn't seem to be in a hurry. He had his hands in his pockets, strolling down the sidewalk. He even began whistling. They were in a smallish town. It had no skyscrapers but was still bustling and filled with large buildings. The man was heading in the direction of the small family houses. Maybe he was meeting someone. It made sense, Douglas worked with Krane. Maybe he was working with someone new.

They reached the house much faster than Chase expected. The man was a surprisingly quick walker. The street they were on was filled with run down houses. Most were boarded up, except for this house. Chase assumed in the silence that the other buildings were abandoned. They were in the really old part of town. Douglas walked up the brown lawn and took out a key. The door looked like a strong wind would break it down. Chase nearly gasped when the door opened. The room he entered was the entire first floor and it was covered with computers and other technology. It looked a lot like the lab Douglas had originally used when He lived with Marcus.

The thought of Marcus gave Chase a bad taste in his mouth. Marcus was the only person he ever truly had a crush on. They'd almost kissed once but Marcus had pulled away. It hade broke Chase's heart and the boys never spoke of it again. Even when they found out Marcus was evil, Chase still cared for him. His death had torn Chase's heart from his chest. Douglas didn't even seen upset. He used Marcus! Marcus was a good person in bad circumstances. He died because of a madman's need for revenge.

Chase tried to push these thoughts out of his head but he couldn't. He never could. It was the same memories that haunted his nights and made sleep so difficult. All Chase could see was the room caving in. He was too late. He couldn't save Marcus. A silent tear fell down his cheek.

Douglas grabbed a metal baseball bad and twirled it around. His lips were turned in a smirk. Chase wouldn't like this, he could tell. Douglas opened another door, the led to the basement. Unlike the upstairs the basement held no technology. It didn't even seem to have lights. The door shut behind Chase with a loud crash. Several electronic locks barred the door.

What was going on? Chase thought. The answer was worse than anything he could have ever imagined. Douglas flipped a switch on the wall making a single dangling lightbulb in the center of the concrete room turn on. Chase covered his mouth. In the center of the room, under the flickering light lay a motionless form. IT was a boy, a teenager. Chase couldn't see his face but he wore no shirt, only jeans. Huge bruises and held cuts, covered his back and side. Chase could only assume the rest of his body was the same. Chase stood to defend the boy but everything in him went cold. It only took two words. Two little words coming from Douglas's mouth.

"Hello Marcus." Douglas chuckled, hate seeping in every word. The boy didn't respond. "I SAID HELLO MARCUS!" Douglas shouted. Both teens flinched.

"H-h-hell-l-lo father" Marcus coughed. HE sounded like the inside of his throat had been tore up with a razor blade. Chase stood frozen, unnamable emotions rushing through him. Doulas took a step forward and swung the bat. Marcus screamed as the metal hit the side of his skull. Chase stared with wide eyes.

"Stand" The man commanded. Marcus's limp body, struggled to role onto its stomach. After thirty seconds he was able to turn, hissing at the cold floor touching the still bleeding wounds. Chase could now see as Marcus tried to move his arms to push himself up, that the android's arms had been broken and not set. They stuck out at an odd angle and didn't seem to move properly. It took five minutes for Marcus to stand.

Chase stared at the dead eyes of the boy he loved. Dark bruises covered his love's face, long deep cuts covering his body. Now that Chase could see with the light he realized he had been wrong. He had originally seen dark bruises covering Marcus's normal skin. He had been so wrong. Every inch of Marcus's skin was somewhere between black and yellow colored. His entire body was a bruise. The black spots were only the new marks on top of old ones. Chase's vision went red.

"You betrayed me" Douglas said in an emotionless tone. A fist pounded against the teen's face. Chase lost it. Every fiber of his being screamed in anger.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" Spike roared, throwing the cloak off him. Douglas jumped back, accidently knocking his son to the ground. "YOU MONSTER" Spike screamed. Douglas didn't have a second to react. Spike grabbed him by the color and slammed in against the concreate wall.

"Stop" Douglas screamed.

"Fuck you" Spike roared. The bionic teen's fist hit the side of his creator's head as hard as it could. And it repeated again and again and again. Chase let Spike beat the man, punching and kicking him. His screams only made Chase want to kill him more. That thought didn't even bother him. He want to kill him, not hurt, kill. And it was Chase not Spike who made the decision. Spike and Chase as one lifted Douglas by his head and slammed it against the wall. The screams stopped and blood poured from the cracked skull. Spike vanished, leaving Chase to glare at the dead man. Chase turned his back to walk away but changed his mind at the last minute. Chase looked back and spit on the man's pale, dead face. A tiny smile crossed his lips.

The smile vanished though when he saw Marcus. "Marcus!" Chase gasped, tears finally falling. Chase ran to him but Marcus flinched. Chase paused two feet from him. "I'm not going to hurt you." Chase whispered softly. Marcus looked up at chase a spark of recognition in his eyes.

"Ch-chase?" Marcus gasped in a gravelly voice. Chase nodded sadly. He fell to his knees and touched his crush's cheek.

"He can't hurt you anymore. No one is ever going to hurt you again." This time Marcus didn't pull away. Their lips met. Marcus tasted of blood and dirt but Chase didn't care. It was the best kiss he ever had. Sparks flew from the cracked dry lips of the android and the soft ones of the human. "You're coming home" Chase whispered, hugging Marcus.

Marcus didn't show the pain he felt when the arms wrapped around him. It wasn't any different than the pain he had been enduring for the last three months and this pain was good. It was pain that promised something he never thought he could have again, love.

Marcus didn't hear the words Chase was saying. His brain was fuzzy and eyes heavy. He did feel himself get picked up like a child and carried away. Chase didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So he did both. The rest of the way back tears rolled down his cheeks to his laughing lips.

When he placed Marcus into the tube that would take them back to the Academy Chase finally saw his own reflection. His face, body and hands were splattered with the blood of His creator. Marcus had two red hand marks on him.

"I don't care" Chase whispered and he didn't. He felt no remorse, no guilt. He didn't care what was wrong or right. All he cared about was Marcus.

* * *

What did you think? Dd you like it? I really liked the ending. I love and Hate douglas at the same time. I like him cuz he's awsome but I hate him for the way he treated Marcus. I'm glad I killed him off. He deserved it. **Please Review**. I want to have your thoughts. Thanks for reading the entire story.


End file.
